1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention pertains to cutting tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to hand tools for cutting and scraping, and finds particular application in the removal of grout between tiles.
2. Description of Prior Art.
In the process of repairing, refinishing, or reconstructing tiled walls and floors old grout is usually removed and replaced. Such grout that is still hard and intact is usually removed by chipping or cutting the grout with a knife or other tool not specifically designed for the task. One attempt at providing a tool for more easily removing grout employs a saber saw blade. The blade is clamped and held by friction between two metal fittings joined together by screws. A handle is attached to one of the metal fittings, and provides a means whereby the saber saw blade may be propelled along the grout to cause the teeth of the blade to cut into the grout. However, the shape of the saber saw blade is such that excess blade material extends beyond the fittings, and may inconvenience use of the tool as a grout remover. Also, an improved method of anchoring the blade, rather than merely by friction is desirable.